<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lipstick Smears by Fuinixe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297815">Lipstick Smears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuinixe/pseuds/Fuinixe'>Fuinixe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Makeup [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Dominant Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Edging, Joe Wearing Makeup, Lipstick &amp; Lip Gloss, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Makeup, Makeup Kink, Nicky Wearing Makeup, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Submissive Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, mascara, ruined orgasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuinixe/pseuds/Fuinixe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe ties up Nicky and wrecks him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Makeup [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Old Guard Gift Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lipstick Smears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfarchery/gifts">werewolfarchery</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part 2 of my gift for Tumblr user <a href="https://joenicky.tumblr.com/">joenicky</a>. Um, this one is a lot more speculative because I have no idea if she's into any of these kinks! 😅  But I guess it's okay if she hates it because part 1 still exists!</p><p>Again, enormous gratitude to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowen/pseuds/shadowen">Shadowen</a> for a last-minute beta.</p><p>Trigger warning: Please mind the tags! I put more info in the end-notes for anybody who needs more information.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later — much later, after Andy has gone to bed and Nile has fallen asleep on the couch and they’ve tucked a pillow under her head and covered her up with a quilt from the 1890s — Joe pockets the cherry red lipstick and takes Nicky to bed. He builds a fire in their hearth so Nicky won’t get cold. When he turns, Nicky is watching him from the bed, his eyes lined in coal, a riot of jewel tones stretching to his brow bone, wide pupils edging out seafoam green. The light of the flames flickering over his cheekbones evoke a thousand memories of Nicky facing a campfire with him.</p><p>Joe strips off all Nicky’s clothes, pulls Nicky’s arms above his head and secures them to the headboard, mermaid-ties rope around Nicky’s legs until he can only wiggle like a worm on a hook. Then he covers Nicky’s body in kisses, taking time to visit every inch of skin that the rope doesn’t cover up, leaving his very favorite spots for last. </p><p>When the marks get too faint to detect, he reapplies the lipstick so that the next kiss blooms bright red on Nicky’s pale skin. This is what he wanted — to use his mouth to mark up Nicky in a way that wouldn’t fade in seconds. </p><p>He presses cherry red kisses, soft and deliberate, in careful lines up and down Nicky’s neck, relishing his lover’s soft sighs. He puts on more lipstick and places delicate red circles around Nicky’s nipples, against the soft skin of Nicky’s wrists and inner elbows. After another fresh coat, Joe covers the divots of Nicky’s hip bones in blossoming, riotous carnations. </p><p>Nicky is humming with pleasure now, his breaths quick, his dick half-hard. Joe isn’t quite satisfied. He suddenly wants very badly to see Nicky completely lose control.</p><p>He arranges his body next to Nicky’s so he can murmur in his ear. A few strands of Nicky’s hair catch on Joe’s mascara-thickened eyelashes, and he smoothes them back across Nicky’s head. He continues petting Nicky, admiring the way his darkened eyelashes sweep across his cheekbones, the genuine flush rising under the pink blush that Nile had dusted across his face hours earlier. Joe has forgotten what he came up here for. Oh, right.</p><p>“<em>Hayati</em>,” Joe murmurs in Nicky’s ear. Nicky shivers agreeably. “I want to tease you.”</p><p>“Aren’t you?” Nicky manages.</p><p>Joe smirks. “Not yet, dearest one.”</p><p>“I see.” Nicky closes his eyes and breathes in deeply, then releases, slowly blowing his breath back out through pinkest lips. Joe lets him take a moment to ready himself for what is to come. </p><p>“Yes, Joe.” Nicky’s jaw clenches, then relaxes. “Please.”</p><p>Consent granted, Joe is on him like a whirlwind, straddling his body, long and stretched out and prone and trapped beneath him, pigments smearing between them where skin rubs against skin, his mouth licking into Nicky’s, who responds by panting and arching upwards. </p><p>Joe devours him, swallows the choked-off moans escaping from Nicky’s throat, grips his soft hair in one hand and uses his other hand to swipe long, firm strokes down Nicky’s side, squeezing his flesh viciously here and there to hear Nicky’s breath stutter, to feel Nicky’s hips hump up against Joe desperately. Joe can feel from where he’s fastened his mouth on Nicky’s collarbone that Nicky’s shoulders are trembling from the strain of trying to pull out of his bonds and get his hands on Joe. </p><p>Joe feels like he’s coming up on a high. Watching Nicky lose his composure is always like a drug to him, knowing he’s the only person who can do this, knowing he’s the only person who evokes this reaction, when Nicky’s endless love for him fuses with the feeling of ownership and belonging he gets from Joe’s mouth and hands marking <em>mine mine mine</em>, and Nicky can’t hold back his reaction, how needy and overwhelmed Joe makes him. </p><p>Joe makes his way down Nicky’s body, pinning down his bound legs with his weight, and takes Nicky’s cock into his mouth without preamble. He holds the base in one hand and squirms his other hand under the bed to cup and squeeze Nicky’s perfect ass cheek. Joe bobs his head and circles the tip of his tongue around Nicky’s cock head, enjoying the feeling against his lips of Nicky’s foreskin retracting and exposing even more of Nicky to Joe’s mouth. </p><p>Nicky’s ass is tense in Joe’s hand with the effort of not thrusting into his mouth, and Joe kneads the flesh with his fingers. That gesture isn’t enough, though. He has to tell Nicky how he makes him feel, so he pulls off Nicky’s dick momentarily, his hand pumping him slow and steady.</p><p>“You’re such a good boy, Nicky.” He watches Nicky’s face crease, his head thrash back and forth against the sheets. “Yes, you are. You’re my good boy.” Joe laves a long, wet lick from Nicky’s balls all the way up to his slit. “I love how you taste, darling. I love using you like this, tying you up and doing whatever I like to you.” </p><p>Nicky inhales sharply and then lets it out in a long groan as Joe drops his mouth down to cover Nicky’s cock again, determined to bring him to the edge. It’s quick work, and only a couple moments later he hears Nicky warn “Joe — Joe —”</p><p>Joe pulls off again and grips the base of Nicky’s dick firmly. “No.” His commanding voice sweeps over Nicky’s body, gooseflesh rising across his stomach and thighs. He waits until Nicky relaxes minutely, then puts his mouth on him again and repeats his earlier motions, hollowing his cheeks and working his tongue in long, swirling sweeps—</p><p>“Joe!” Nicky chokes out, and Joe pulls back again, giving Nicky’s balls a little warning squeeze. He waits a little longer for Nicky to settle, this time, since he wants to tell him again how good he’s being, and Nicky has been known, on rare occasions, to come untouched at praise. Joe doesn’t want to risk that this time. </p><p>“You’re so good, baby,” Joe pitches his voice low, and tilts his head sideways to watch Nicky’s chest and neck turn pink. “You’re being so good for me.”</p><p>Nicky turns his head to rub his nose against his exposed upper arm. “Love you,” he chokes out, voice strained.</p><p>“I love you, Nicky. Light of my life.” Joe gets an idea and palms the lipstick where it had almost rolled off the bed, reapplying it messily over his mouth, no longer caring if it lands exactly on his lips or not. He’ll have to order Nile another tube. He puts the cap back on and tosses it to the side.</p><p>This time, he rolls Nicky’s balls gently in his palm and ghosts a hot breath over Nicky’s length before taking him in. He can feel Nicky’s bound thighs trembling where they’re trapped under his chest. Joe moans involuntarily at the feeling of Nicky filling his mouth back up, and Nicky’s answering whimper drives him to breathe in deeply through his nose and take Nicky further, as far down his throat as he can go. </p><p>He clamps his lips down near the base of his cock, then pulls off fully to admire his handiwork. Sure enough, the base of Nicky’s cock is decorated with a bright red lip-print, striated by the creases of Joe’s mouth. The sight draws a happy sigh out of him. </p><p>“Painted your cock red with my lipstick, <em>amore</em>.” Before Nicky can react, Joe swallows him down and draws him again to the edge. Nicky’s warning this time is just a formless, desperate moan, but Joe interprets it easily and pulls off with a loud, sucking pop.</p><p>Nicky’s chest is heaving as he breathes heavily through his nose, trying to control himself, but his face is slack in the way that Joe knows means that he’s given up his last dying urge to direct this situation in any way, that even the secret parts of him that crave control have surrendered. Joe can’t wait to fuck him when this part is over. His body will be so soft and flexible, as easy to manipulate as a rag doll. </p><p>But first…</p><p>Joe returns to his task of edging Nicky mercilessly, dropping his head down over Nicky’s swollen, purpling cock. His hand slides Nicky’s foreskin back and forth rapidly and his tongue flutters against Nicky’s frenulum.</p><p>“Fuck — please —” Nicky slurs out, and Joe pulls off. Nicky tries to hump the air for a few moments, but settles after a few pumps of his hips, melting against the bed. </p><p>Joe is ready to break him.</p><p>He wants to watch Nicky’s face for this part. </p><p>Joe crawls up Nicky’s body and rolls to his side, throwing one leg over Nicky’s legs so he can hump his hip. He braces himself on his elbow and winds the fingers of that hand into Nicky’s hair. He takes Nicky’s cock in his other hand and starts stroking at just the pace he knows will make Nicky come. </p><p>“Going to ruin you, baby.”</p><p>Nicky shakes his head, a stray tear streaking out of his eye and crossing a path through his now-smudged eyeshadow before landing in the pillow pressed flat by his head and arms.</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“Joe, no,” Nicky continues shaking his head, his arm muscles flexing futilely. “No, please.”</p><p>“I am, darling.”</p><p>Nicky shakes his head again.</p><p>“Yes.” Joe moves his littlest finger to trail across Nicky’s dick in a sweeping motion that follows his fist’s pumps, and Nicky’s mouth falls open, his orgasm about to crest through him —</p><p>— until Joe denies him, withdraws his hand, suddenly, deliberately, and a pathetic whine escapes Nicky’s throat as his hard dick twitches once, twice, and shoots come all over Nicky’s stomach, leaving him completely unsatisfied.</p><p>“Joe,” Nicky gasps. “Joe.”</p><p>“I’m here, sweetheart.” Joe brushes a tear off Nicky’s face with the back of his knuckles. “You’re so perfect, <em>diletto</em>. I love watching that.” Joe grinds his own pounding erection against Nicky’s hipbone, causing Nicky to moan. “I love watching your cock twitch and come like that. It’s the hottest fucking thing.”</p><p>Nicky swallows and releases out a long, shuddering breath through his nose.</p><p>“Are you ready, darling?”</p><p>“Yes, Joe, please,” Nicky begs. “I need —”</p><p>“Sssh, baby, I know.” Joe takes Nicky’s still-hard erection in his hand and starts stroking him again, his grip just this side of too loose.</p><p>“Joe, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>“I know you can do it, baby, you’re so fucking good for me. You’re so good, Nicky. God, I love you.”</p><p>“I love you,” Nicky whimpers.</p><p>“Love looking at you. Your makeup is a mess, baby.”</p><p>“I — I —”</p><p>“That’s right, my love.” Joe squeezes his fist and jacks Nicky’s cock more firmly. “Come for me.”</p><p>Joe tightens the leg trapping Nicky’s lower body instinctively, not a moment too soon, because suddenly Nicky is twisting and spasming next to him, his bound arms straightening like steel rods, toes curling, his jaw opening on a silent scream, as a true orgasm rips through him, shaking Joe and the bed. Joe strokes him through it firmly as a second, smaller dribble of semen spurts out of Nicky’s dick. Joe has to flex his thigh muscles to keep himself from coming at the sight of his husband’s pleasure and the feel of Nicky’s trembling body rubbing against him.</p><p>Nicky emits a tiny whimper and Joe removes his hand, petting next to the smeared lip marks on Nicky’s chest instead. “That was a sight for the ages, darling. If I wasn’t so hard for you right now I’d get up right this moment and try to draw it. I want to remember you like this always, sweetheart.” </p><p>“Joe,” Nicky sighs.</p><p>“Nicolò, you’re such a gift. You’re so precious to me. I love you more than a flower loves the sun.”</p><p>The corners of Nicky’s mouth curl up slightly in a soft smile.</p><p>“I’m going to untie you now, darling, is that alright?”</p><p>Nicky nods mutely.</p><p>Joe releases the ropes binding Nicky’s hands and legs, and though the marks fade instantly, he pauses to kiss the invisible lines where they rubbed, feeling Nicky’s body hair tickle his lips. </p><p>“I’m going to fuck you now, baby. I have to be inside you. I’m out of my mind with how hot you are.”</p><p>Nicky hums agreeably and props his feet on the bed, letting his knees fall open, and Joe wastes no time pushing two lube-slickened fingers into his asshole, coating his insides. He wouldn’t have needed much preparation since they’d made love only the morning of the day before, but he’s even more loose and relaxed now, exhausted and pliable. </p><p>Joe applies more lube to his own cock and pushes Nicky’s knees back to his shoulders, bending him completely in half. He lines himself up and sinks fully into Nicky’s warm, welcoming body. He moves his hand from Nicky’s inner knee to stroke a thumb over his flushed cheek. </p><p>Nicky’s eyelashes, clumped with tears and mascara, flutter open to gaze at him hazily. </p><p>“There you are, my love.”</p><p>“Joe,” Nicky whispers.</p><p>“You’re going to make me come so fast, Nicky. I can’t last, not after that display. The way you shattered open for me.”</p><p>Joe starts thrusting, long and deep, hips snapping against Nicky’s ass, and Nicky moans brokenly.</p><p>“That’s right, baby, let me hear you.” </p><p>Joe can already feel his orgasm building in his balls, and he presses his fingertips into the back of Nicky’s skull, pulling him into a kiss. “Fuck,” he pants against Nicky’s lips. “Fuck, Nicky, fuck —” and sure enough, his orgasm crashes over him, his hips jerking twice more and then grinding hard against Nicky’s body, his cock erupting and filling Nicky with hot spend that he can feel coating his dick and easing the way for the little thrusts of his aftershocks.</p><p>Joe pulls out gently and rolls both of them over until Nicky is half on top of him, cradled in his arms. He holds Nicky like that, petting his hair and kissing his forehead, for many long minutes, until Nicky finally clears his throat.</p><p>“We are a mess,” he states frankly.</p><p>“We truly are,” Joe agrees. “I hope lipstick washes out with detergent, because it’s all over our sheets now.” </p><p>“You need to buy Nile a new one.”</p><p>“I know, <em>cuore mio</em>, I had that thought, but thank you for reminding me. So much has happened since then.” He can feel Nicky smirk against his skin.</p><p>They fall quiet again, Joe massaging Nicky’s shoulders.</p><p>“If you keep doing that,” Nicky murmurs a few minutes later, “I will fall asleep and there will be no bathing until morning.”</p><p>Joe hums consideringly. “That’s fine.”</p><p>“Both our faces are atrociously messy.”</p><p>“We’ll just have to sneak to the bathroom without being seen in the morning.”</p><p>“Sneak?” Nicky asks, a smile in his voice. “Past a 6000-year-old assassin?”</p><p>“Ah, but we are a pair of thousand-year-old assassins. There are diminishing returns on sneak <em>detection</em>, but you can always get better at sneaking. I bet we can pull it off.”</p><p>Nicky turns his face into Joe and rubs his nose against Joe’s chest hair. “How much do you bet?”</p><p>“Hmmm. Three hundred kisses.”</p><p>“That’s it?” Nicky teases sleepily.</p><p>Joe considers, thoughts hazy with exhaustion. “Five hundred kisses, and a fondue night,” Joe finally offers.</p><p>“You’re on,” Nicky answers, and yawns.</p><p>A few short minutes later, they both fall into a deep and restful sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content note: Joe has Nicky tied up and mostly immobilized for the entire scene. Joe edges Nicky and then gives him a ruined orgasm, followed by a real orgasm. Nicky says "no" to Joe when Joe warns him that he's going to ruin his first orgasm, but this is 100% consensual play. If you want to skip over this part: skip the paragraphs after Joe says, "Going to ruin you, baby," and start reading again after "— until Joe denies him, withdraws his hand..."</p><p> <br/>Tumblr master-post for this series is <a href="https://fuinixe.tumblr.com/post/638517026245181440/makeup-a-gift-in-2-parts">here.</a></p><p> </p><p>This story is part of the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject">LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:</p><ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>Constructive criticism</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>